rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Huggins
Huggins is a sentient being of light affiliated with the Cosmic Powers, a group of ancient Artificial Intelligences posing as gods to manipulate younger races, including that of Huggins and her partner Muggins. She first appears in The Shisno, and is a major character in The Shisno Paradox. Role in Plot Spying on the Reds and Blues On Earth, Huggins and her accompanying partner Muggins spy on the Reds and Blues from a Warthog. After the crew flies off in a pair of Pelicans, Huggins expresses excitement. Muggins then orders her to follow the Reds and Blues. Huggins follows them and witnesses the group being attacked by Kalirama, and once they escape in time portals, she follows the one Grif and Doc went through. As they end up in the sixth century, where Grif attempted to teach the ancient Italians to make pizza, Huggins shows distress when Grif offers the time gun to Doc and tries to intervene. Doc is then taken over by the O'Malley-inspired split personality and time travels away, abandoning both. Knowing she must stop Doc and get back to the present, Huggins decides to ask for Grif's help. After first dismissing her as an hallucination, Grif gets uninterested in helping someone from the group who forced him into an adventure, only giving in after Huggins reveals to have discovered his Sister is in the same time period. They walk all the way to Sister's location in England, with Grif warming up to Huggins and talking extensively with her during the journey. After reuniting with Tucker and Sister, Grif and Huggins explain everything to them. The four of them then return to the present to arrange a meeting with the Cosmic Powers and talk everything out. Huggins returns to Starseeds while the other three go off to assemble the other Reds and Blues. Upon regrouping, the Reds and Blues travel to Starseeds where they meet the Cosmic Powers. Huggins is requested to leave as the Powers speak to the crew. Soon after, Huggins is ordered to spy on the crew where she learns that they're choosing to disobey the Cosmic Powers' request and travel back in time and stop Wash from getting shot. Outraged and feeling betrayed by Grif, Huggins rushes off to warn the Cosmic Powers about their betrayal. She is intercepted by Genkins who asks what she is doing. After Huggins tells him of the crew's betrayal, Genkins summons a black hole which sucks Huggins inside. Paradox Huggins is sent to what appears to be a red giant at the core of the black hole. She also finds her parents, Gerald and Cheryl, who tell her that was actually the beginning of the universe, to which black holes are a drain that loops to. Given the absence of her brother Muggins, she is asked to go after him, using how travelling near lightspeed makes time go faster. Huggins is also warned that paradoxes will stop the time from flowing, and she knows one was bound to show up. Huggins ends up in Blood Gulch just after a tank arrived, where her calling out Caboose for the paradox brings her to the attention of the trooper - who in spite of being in the past, is actually the one from the future, currently being able to make his mind travel through past versions of himself. Huggins would then use her status as an outsider to look for the paradoxes Genkins had been creating and tell the Reds and Blues about when and where they were. Gallery HugginsPink.png|Huggins turning Purple when she is embarrassed HugginsRed.png|Huggins turning Red when acting devious Grif_and_Huggins_S16E10.jpeg|Grif and Huggins high five WarthogHalo5.png|Huggins alongside her partner Muggins, hiding in front of Warthog lights Huggins_Black_Hole_S17E6.jpg|Huggins inside the black hole Huggins_Black_Hole_2 S17E6.jpg|Huggins at the beginning of time Trivia *Huggins and her partner\brother Muggins have roles similar to those of Huginn and Muninn respectively, two ravens from Norse mythology who fly all over the world and bring information to Odin, the King of the Æsir Gods. ** Both Huggins and Muggins are tasked with observing and reporting key moments and events in the universe and reporting them back to the Cosmic Powers, specifically to King Atlus. *Huggins appears to be bisexual; when asked by Sister she says she "goes both ways" and refers to the wave-particle duality of light, using it as a physics joke. *Huggins and Muggins, like the rest of their race, were manipulated by the Cosmic Powers to believe they are true gods, and are unaware of their true nature as Artificial Intelligences. **In Walk and Talk, Huggins suggests that the Cosmic Powers also appeared as balls of light when they first interacted with her race, unknowingly referring to their subjective appearances. *Huggins' parents were killed after being sucked into a black hole, leaving her with an intense fear of them. This foreshadows her murder by Genkins, who summons a miniature black hole to kill her. *Joe Nicolosi revealed that Huggins came out of the desire to both have a character that wouldn't have to be an armored Halo figure, and by thinking of a lens flare-like being, it could become a fairy-like character. The personality is based around her portrayer, Austin actress Ashley R. Spillers, "a pretty bumbly personality, lovely and full of life". Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Powers Category:Active